


De-Digivolving Growlmon

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Dinosaurs, Furry, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Growlmon is having trouble returning to normal, so Takato comes up with a way to help him return to normal.
Relationships: Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki/Growlmon
Kudos: 16





	De-Digivolving Growlmon

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic Repost

Growlmon groaned after fighting off a powerful digimon, he had digivolved from Guilmon to beat him. Sadly like many times before, it was difficult to change back. Each time taking longer and longer to return, it was at the point standing on his head wasn’t doing it for him.  
  
“Oh Growlmon what are we gonna do?” Takato wondered, and Growlmon whimpered. Sudden;y an idea hit him, being a young teenage boy Takato has experimented with his body before. He handled his morning wood and times of arousal himself, teasing his stiff hard length as he worked himself to release. ‘Could that work?’  
  
He looked at Growlmon and wondered if he was even capable of that. “Hey Growlmon, spread your legs for a bit ok?” the large dinolike digimon eyed him curiously but nodded and spread his legs. Takato moved between them and examined his crotch.  
  
It turned out that there was in fact a sheath inside Growlmon, the boy ran his hands over it earning a moan from him. “Takatomon?” his body trembled as new pleasure filled him. His cock began to slip from his sheath, it had a white tip but the length was red.  
  
Takato massaged the huge cock as it slipped out, running both hands over the thick manhood. “Do you trust me buddy if this works you will be able to return to normal.” He mentally added an I hope, but if anything Growlmon would feel good.  
  
Growlmon nodded, and the boy pulled off. “Just one sec,” Takato began to strip, revealing his sexy body to his digmon. He never noticed before, his tamer had a truly exceptional body, his manhood twitched as he eyed him up and down. “There now my clothes went get dirty, this may get messy.”  
  
He went up to his digimon’s huge cock, the boy’s own manhood began to rise. He walked with no shame, they were alone after all. Rubbing his hands and body against the massive length had Growlmon moaning in pleasure. “Takato ahhh!” he moaned, the friction and touch of his tamer felt amazing.  
  
The boy soon wrapped his legs around the huge manhood, and began grinding his own against him. Takato wanted to give Growlmon as much pleasure as he could. He worked his way to the upper part of his length where he came face to face with his head, he started licking the sensitive tip. His tongue flicking up to the slit, and when his tongue pierced it Growlmon roared with pleasure.  
  
Growlmon began drooling as his slit was tongue fucked, and the boy continued to pump and frot against him. Finally after all of Takato’s teasing Growlmon arched his back as he came, his thick cum rained over his massive chest and abs.  
  
With his release Growlmon de-digivolved and became Guilmon once more. Guilmon being the naturally curious little digimon he was, wanted to know about the milk he fired from his cock. Using his claw he collected his essence and tasted it, with eyes sparkling he let out a loud. “Yum!”  
  
“Takatomon this milk is yummy!” he said, collecting all of it and licking it off his claw.  
  
“That’s great buddy, but the good news is you were able to go back to normal.” Guilmon looked at him and noticed his manhood was still hard.  
  
“Does your thing shoot milk to?” Takato blushed, as his digimon got up real close and began sniffing his crotch.  
  
“Well yeah…” he drawed out, scratching his chin at the awkwardness.  
  
“Can I have some?” he said looking up at him with pleading eyes. Takato had planned on taking care of himself, but if Guilmon wanted to who was he to say no. He nodded and Guilmon got to work, he started licking him running his tongue from the boy’s balls up to his cock tip.  
  
“Ohh Guilmon!” he moaned as Guilmon licked him, each swipe of the tongue earning moans of pleasure from the boy.  
  
Going on instinct, Guilmon took his length into his mouth and began sucking on the boy’s stiff manhood. Takato’s whole body tensed up, his mouth was so hot, and as he sucked him his tongue flicked the underside. He patted his head, petting him as he worked his cock down to the root.  
  
The pleasure brought Takato over the edge and he came shooting his own man milk down Guilmon’s throat.  
  
Guilmon pulled off, he loved the taste, judging by the look on his face. The two basked for a minute or two before heading home. Now they had a sure fire way to get Growlmon to de-digivolve, and Takato stripping was a good idea as Growlmon’s releases got more and more powerful now covering the boy in cum, but Guilmon would always lick it off never wanting to waste a drop.  
  
End


End file.
